How do I say this?
by Kitty-cat-Katy
Summary: Well a while ago I had an adventure, one thing led to another and I fell in love, this is my story... DallasOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own it and never will...but a girl can dream.**

How do I say this? Well a while ago I had an adventure. One thing led to another and I fell in love... This is my story...

It all started when I went on holiday. Or, to be more specific, my mother went on holiday, I just sort of went along for the ride. I rested my head against the glass window of the train, once we got off the plane we had to catch a train. I hated trains; I'm more into fast cars than anything train related. I really didn't want to go on holiday because I was JUST beginning to get back into the scheme of things after my brother got back from is holiday in England.

When Josh was in England I partied every night and wasted the day away. It was fun whilst it lasted and now I was being dragged across the world to go to a little city in Oklahoma. Josh is a bit protective of me; no matter how many fights I get into and win he still thinks I need looking after. I don't. I'm not a really good fighter but if I have to fight dirty I'm not afraid to.

Oh yes, me, I haven't told you about me yet have I? I'm short, not so short I can't take cookies off the top shelf, but still fairly short. My eyes are brown. Not hazel, not ebony, brown and plain. I like it that way. I had all my hair cut off last summer because it got in my way, it tends to frizz up and frustrate me so I keep it short as in, shorter than most boys' hair. As for skin, I'm neither black nor white, I'm a half cast. My father's side was Jamaican and my mother English.

There you are ,nothing fabulous I can assure you. Now the reason for this holiday was that mother wanted to escape for a while so she kicked me and Josh out for a while whilst she stayed with a friend. So Josh and I were visiting our old friend Darry. Darry did an apprenticeship with Josh for roofing a while ago and well, Darry and I just clicked. In a non-sexual manner of speaking because we were best friends. His parents died a few years before we met him and he had to drop out of college.

He has two younger brothers as well, Sodapop and Ponyboy. Interesting names, but I couldn't care less. I'm an interesting person. Their Parents died about four years ago now and mother was staying with someone back in Australia, she decided it was good for us to visit them. The poor lambs she said. Last time I talked to Darry he mentioned a gang, or something, I couldn't quite tell, the phone line was bad.

The train pulled up and I can tell you, I had never been so glad to get out my seat in my life. Josh glared at me as I jumped out of my seat. By the time we had got to the train station in Tulsa I was tired as hell and willing to fall asleep where we were standing waiting for Darry.

To this day I still for the life of me can't remember when Darry arrived until the moment he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and hugged him tightly, it had been so long!

"Darry" I choked out "human...air...breathe" he chuckled dryly and set me down. I realised how tall he was, I craned my neck. "How's the weather up there?" I asked cheekily.

"Brilliant, pity you can't see it shrimp." He dead panned. My jaw dropped and I jumped on him again, I tend to go a bit crazy when I'm happy. Darry took it in his stride and simply swung me around again. I squealed and hugged him again, a throat was cleared behind us and Darry turned around with me still in his arms.

"Yes Soda?" he asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat himself. I looked at the people standing watching us with their jaws on the ground. There were five boys standing there and they all looked shocked I raised an eyebrow and nudged Darry.

"Why are they staring at us?" I whispered loudly before chuckling. "You know what? We must look like a couple!"I began to laugh which set Darry and Josh off; as we began to laugh a voice was heard.

"What the hell Curtis?" whoever it was sounded mean. Darry set me down gently but kept an arm around my shoulders. I was still laughing when I looked at the owner of the voice, hell, the guy looked as mean as he sounded. White blonde hair fell into blue eyes, the kind of eyes that make you shudder when they meet yours. Luckily I had never been one for conformity and did the opposite. I chuckled and grinned cheekily.

"Darry, Josh and I need to sleep; it's been forever since I saw you last so should we catch up tomorrow or do I have to drink a bucketful of coffee?" I said casually, stepping aside and grabbing my bag from Josh.

"Here." Offered Darry, holding his hand out for my bag. I shook my head.

"Nah, I got it." I said "So how 'bout that coffee?" I shouldered my bag and leaned against Darry.

"Curtis, who's the broad?" said that guy again, the mean looking one. Josh growled when he called me a broad and I put my hand on his arm.

"Easy Joshie" I said quietly, like I said, he was protective. "It don't mean nothin'" Josh looked at me and stood back. I smiled at him quickly as Josh turned to Darry.

"Superman, Kitty needs to sleep. Where to?" I frowned; I was fine with staying up to talk. Darry, seeing my frown put an arm around my shoulders and steered me towards a battered car. My jaw dropped.

I opened my mouth to object but Darry covered my mouth with his hand.

"Don't even think on it Kitty. You need sleep" I sighed and let him put me in the backseat of the car. Turning around I saw a scuffle and a boy with rusty sideburns climbed in next to me. He grinned at me.

"My fair lady" he said, grabbing my hand "Two-Bit, at your service" he finished raising my hand to his lips. I tugged my hand back.

"Thanks but no thanks, the names Kitty, don't sass me. What's you real name?"

"Keith, but don't tell the government, they think I'm still in Canada." he replied without missing a beat. I raised an eyebrow and smirked, I liked this guy, he was fair decent. Yawning I laid my head against the worn leather seats and murmured

"I need to call Honey and Darlin', they'll be wondering when we got here." Josh nodded from the front seat. I closed my eyes and yawned again. It had been a long day and Josh was right, I did need some sleep.

**A/N okay, first story. I'm not going to be a review whore but it would be nice to have some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, same as last time...

A/N just thought I'd point out that this is modern day Tulsa, rather than all those years ago. I'm from Australia so if any slang doesn't make sense just let me know and I'll fix it.

A hand prodded at my head... I groaned and pushed it away. Then I remembered that I only live with my mom and Josh, and they know better than to wake me up. I sat bolt upright, my head colliding with somebody else's with a sharp _crack_!

Cursing I rubbed at the sore spot on my head before I looked up at Darry with a sheepish expression on my face. That was right; I fell asleep in the car. Oops...

"Sorry Kitty, I forgot how you are when you wake up." Darry was apologising because _he_ woke _me _up? He was an odd child. I smiled at him and accepted his hand as he helped me out of the car. My head was still sore; Darry's head was harder than mine.

"It's alright Darry, just...don't do it again." I murmured, I wasn't really a good person to talk with after a lack of sleep. Closing my eyes I leant against Darry and yawned. Josh's voice cut through my sleepiness.

"You told Hannah and Jess you would call them." He grunted, oh yes, I forgot that. Josh doesn't really talk overly much; he grunts things...rather like a gorilla. A kind, well meaning gorilla, but an ape nonetheless.

"In the morning or something..." I muttered. I felt rather than saw Darry chuckle and he pulled me into his arms and threw my bag to somebody. Protesting drowsily I tried to make him put me down, no success. Carrying me into his house I began to go to sleep in his arms.

I can sleep anywhere, in a car on a train, on the floor, a couch, a bed, wherever, so I had no trouble sleeping in his arms. I knew he was more than capable of carrying me and not hurting his back, so I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in a bed, whose bed, I didn't know. But it was comfortable, rolling over I buried my head deeper into the blankets and attempted to go back to sleep. I felt a hand on my waist and rolled into it.

A warm body was available and I snuggled close to it. Closing my eyes I began to drift in and out of consciousness. The body moved slightly and the side of my body began to get cold. Moaning drowsily I reached out to it.

"Ben..." Ben was a guy I was friends with, we met at a venturer's camp. We were good mates and I slept with him, not sexually, he was the same kind of friend as Darry but because he had a body temperature of about three hundred degrees.

"Who the hell is Ben?" a voice raped out. I blinked dumbly. Sitting up as quickly as I could I glanced next to me. It was that bloke from the station, the mean looking one. I blinked a few more times and rubbed my eyes. Josh was going to kill me.

"My mistake." I muttered and clambered out of bed as hastily as I could. Stumbling to the door I heard the low rumble of a guy's laugh behind me and turned around. He was looking directly at me. I frowned at him.

"What?" I asked testily. He smirked and slowly let his gaze travel from my face to lower regions of the body. Glancing downwards I realised that Darry must have taken my jeans off before putting me to bed, I was wearing my singlet and boxer shorts.

I made a mental note to smack Darry upside the head and hurried to my bag. Pulling out a pair of skinny leg jeans I began to tug them on. The bloke in the bed laughed again and lit up a smoke. Where the hell did he get that from, I thought to myself? Never mind.

I turned and growled at him.

"Dude, shut up. I'm Kitty Yeats, who the hell are you?" Buttoning up my pants I reached into my bag and pulled out a comb.

"Dallas Winston babe, how 'bout you climb back into bed and we get some morning exercise?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I pulled at face and combed my hair quickly before throwing my stuff back into my bag. My stomach grumbled loudly, I wanted breakfast. I threw a look over my shoulder to where Dallas was smoking; the clock read 11:37. I cursed and walked over to the bed to grab my phone, I usually slept with it under my pillow.

As I searched I felt a tug at my waist and I found myself tumbling into Dallas's lap. I glared at him and raised myself to my knees so that I had one leg either side of him, putting my hand under the pillow I pulled out my phone and began to climb off him.

"What the Hell!?" I sighed, it was Josh. When I said he was protective of me I really meant it, he almost beat my ex boyfriend to a pulp because he cheated on me.

"It's nothing Joshie, I swear" I said, trying to calm him. I climbed off Dallas and walked towards Josh. Putting a hand on his arm I murmured "I just woke up with the bloke, I only learnt his name this morning." Apparently this was the wrong thing to say.

Josh growled and was about to launch himself at Dallas when Darry appeared in the doorway. I signalled madly at Josh and Darry sighed and dragged him out of the room. Rolling my eyes I followed.

The second we were in the kitchen Josh turned around and began to yell at me.

"Who was that? Why were you in bed with him? Did anything happen? Did he hurt you? I swear if he did..." trailing off he cracked his knuckles menacingly. I ran a hand through my short hair and made motions at Darry.

"Coffee please." I turned to the other people in the kitchen; they were staring at us amusedly. "Well...nobody can say we don't give a lasting first impression." I grinned at Josh, who was beginning to calm down and sat at the table.

"I'll drink to that." Grinned Two-bit. I smiled and raised a hand as Darry put a mug of steaming coffee in front of me. I chuckled to myself quietly, freezing as I heard Dallas's voice behind me.

"Hey, Kitty...I found your pants..." Josh's eyes narrowed and all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I look like S.E Hinton? No...Good, not mine folks!

A/N like I said, it's modern day so laptops and things are all good there.

"The look on your face Kitty, it was brilliant!" Cackled Two-bit, yes cackled, like the wicked witch of the freakin west. I ran a hand through my short hair and grinned. It probably would have been funny; it took a while to calm Josh down so Darry had booted us out onto the front porch.

I drank from my coffee deeply; coffee is good, very good. Strong, thick and sweet is the way I like it, but then again I'll drink anything with caffeine in it. I stuck my tongue out at Two-bit and smiled at everyone else.

"So...who the hell am I sitting next to?" I asked loudly. A couple of the blokes snickered and I looked at them. "Well ya'll know my name, but I don't know yours."

"True, well little lady, my name's Sodapop, and this here grouch is Steve." One of the boys stood up and began pointing to people. He was cute, dead cute. No, bad Kitty, focus on names. "The one smoking like a chimney is Ponyboy and the quiet kid is Johnny. You know Two-bit and from what we saw this morning you know Dally."

" Well...I can deal with that...just...little lady?" my voice was so mocking that the gang laughed. "I ain't ever been called a little lady in my whole life." It was true, I was always known as a tom boy, not overly tough but still... not a lady for sure.

Something clicked in the back of my mind.  
"Bugger! I have to call Honey and Darlin'" my grin disappeared as I stood up and ran into the house. Or to be more specific, I ran through the door and around the corner and straight into someone's chest. I blinked dazedly for a few seconds, looking around before realizing it was that jerk Dallas's chest. (For the record, I wouldn't admit it even if you put a gun to my head it was a very nice chest...)

"Kitten, right?" he asked lazily. I shook my head and moved to go around him, no luck. The bastard grabbed my arms. I sighed.

"It's Kitty. Just plain Kitty." I frowned at him and tried to moved...again, no luck. "What do you want?" I asked idly. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows provocatively. I gritted my teeth, what an ass. An idea popped into my head, Tina and I always used to do this to guys who wouldn't let go.

I pressed myself forwards, seeing his eyebrows rise. I loved doing this, if not just to see the confusion on their faces afterwards. I rubbed myself against him and stood on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear.  
" If that's what you want, you just had to ask..." I trailed off huskily and nibbled at his ear.

Pulling away slightly, I could see him stiffen up. I might not be the prettiest girl, but I did have some way of persuading blokes. I grinned inwardly and tugged my arms out of his grip. He seemed to wake up then, so I dashed around him to the kitchen.

Running into the kitchen I threw myself at Darry. He caught me with ease and looked at me curiously. I wrapped my legs around his bulky from and held him tightly.

"Save me from the big bad wolf..." I whimpered. He chuckled and looked over my shoulder.

"Is Dally the big bad wolf?" he whispered to me. I nodded and smiled at him. Unable to resist, I asked him  
"Save me?" I pouted and fluttered my eyelashes; Darry laughed and carried me to the room I was staying in.

I decided to pull out the big guns and go for a web call and hope the girls forgave me. Before hand I applied make-up and fixed my hair, just because I was on the other side of the world it didn't mean Honey wouldn't bite my head off for not looking decent.

I set my laptop down on the bed, before laying down next to it and logging in. I sent the girls a web invitation and waited to have it accepted.

"Hey girls..." I said uncertainly. Their faces peered back at me and I counted down the seconds till...

"Kitty!"  
"Why didn't you call earlier?"  
"Any guys yet"  
"How's Joshie?"

The onslaught of questions finally cooled off and I looked at my two best friends looking back at me accusingly.  
"Well?" that was Honey, with her pale skin and long dark hair; she was definitely the beauty of the group. Her name was Hannah, but I'd started calling her Honey in seventh grade and it stuck.

Darlin' was the other member of our trio, her blonde streaked hair fell to her shoulders, but it was always pulled back. She was polish, but her accent was long gone. She was the tallest of us all and constantly tanned. She was the sensible one.  
"Hello? Kitty, are you alive?" I grinned at them and began to recount my stay...

"Kitten..." I cursed under my breath and the girls tried to peer around me on the screen. Dally was at the door, I frowned at him. He walked over and lay on the bed beside me. "That was one helluva heartless thing to do to me..." Dally wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. Honey's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline and Darlin' grinned at me knowingly.

"Winston...leave. Now." I ground out. I felt him smirk into my neck.  
"Now why would I do that kitten? When we can have so much fun, after all you owe me one, I _did _give you back your pants this morning." He murmured in my ear. I tried to ignore his hot breath on the side of my face and his lips touching my ear.

"Dally. Out. Now." Darry called from the doorway. Dally sighed noisily and pressed his lips to the nape of my neck. "Maybe later Kitten."

He left quickly and Darry came over and sat beside me.  
"He didn't give you much trouble did he?" I shook my head, smiling at Darry. "He told me what you did to him this morning you know." I swallowed dryly and rubbed the back of my neck where he had kissed me.

"I'll admit it was a tiny bit harsh Darry but..." he cut me off with a gesture of his hand.  
"No buts', Kitty that was cruel, you know what it did to him and you should apologise. In the meantime, I've kept the boys out of this room as long as I can and they'll be popping in and out of here every so often. Sodapop still thinks it's funny to call you little lady."

I huffed but hugged him and shooed him out of the room. I turned to the screen to find the girls looking at me expectantly.  
"You see girls..." I began but I was once again cut off as Sodapop burst in.

"Howdy little lady!" he cried cheerfully before plopping himself down next to me. "Darry told me to tell you to tell Josh to tell Dally sorry...or something, I don't remember exactly. Ah well...hello girls, did I interrupt something?" he asked me sheepishly.

I grinned and threw an arm around him.  
"Honey, Darlin' this here is Sodapop Curtis, the one and only." I turned to him. "So Soda, why are you here?"

"Cause' Dally said you had some gorgeous girls on your computer screen and I thought I'd come a'visitin and say howdy. Why? You want me to leave?" I shook my head and looked back at the girls.

"Maybe I'll explain at a later date girls, cause' I can see us getting interrupted many times today." Darlin' shook her head at me whilst Honey smiled.

"If every interruption you get is like these one's I might be tempted to come with you next time you visit." Darlin' said cheekily. I smiled at her. The day could only get more interesting.

Reviews welcome. Oh and somebody faved me, I feel loved. Thank you for that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: the usual disclaimer...

Rogue Deceiver: Ha-ha it's something I can imagine him doing without thinking about it first, thus ending up in the semi-brawl at the breakfast table :P

Womandancedtodeath: thank you, I plan on continuing until my muse dies which is *hopefully* a long time away.

Just let me know if anything seems wrong, thanks guys!

It took me a while to explain things to the girls, and even longer to persuade Darlin' that there was nothing going on between Dally and I. Our conversation went something like this...

~*~

"It's _nothing _I swear." I stressed the word nothing.  
"MmmHmm...I wish all my _nothings _looked like that." She murmured appreciatively, I grimaced.  
"Ew." Darlin' chuckled and tugged at her hair, it cascaded down across her shoulders. I've never really admitted it but maybe I was slightly jealous of her hair, it always looked _just right,_ you know? Never like her head had just exploded like mine did.

Not that my head ever exploded...

"Kitty?" my attention snapped back to Darlin' "What did he mean he 'gave you back your pants'?"  
I sighed and shook my head; this girl was too sharp for her own good.  
"It was nothin' okay." I said grouchily. Darlin' looked at me steadily.  
"Oh? So 'nothin' got you all hot and bothered? I know you Kitty and I know when your ticked off and when your all for it...what's the deal?"

I growled, and flicked her the finger.  
"I think Darry's calling me. Bye Darlin' I snapped the monitor shut on her smirking face. "Stupid bloody friends and their stupid bloody smirks..."

~*~

I gave a frustrated moan and snapped my laptop shut. My internet connection was being bloody terrible and flickering between connected and disconnected! Urgh! Utter frustration... I moaned again and was about to bang my head on the kitchen table when Two-bit appeared.

"Who'ya moaning for?" he slurred. I stopped from banging my head and looked at him.  
"Two-bit, are you drunk?" I asked bewildered, it was 11: 30 last time I checked my watch. Laughter filled the room.  
"It's Two-bit Kitty, he's _always _drunk." It was Ponyboy, leaning against the door frame and laughing at my question. I laughed quietly and started to pack up my laptop, if it wasn't working now maybe it would later.

I stowed my laptop back in the case and put it in my room. It was still early and I was bored, as in my-head-is-about-to-implode kind of bored. I sighed loudly and looked around; Ponyboy raised an eyebrow and smiled at me.

"I'm bored." I declared, pouting at him. He chuckled and nodded his head. "And Joshie is busy all day."

"Me too...I've finished my homework and Darry and Soda are working till five." I pouted some more and huffed. What was there to do in a town like this? Then it hit me...

"Hey Pony..." he looked at me, "Wanna have a water fight?" I smiled like a lunatic, my grin so big he couldn't help but grin with me. He nodded and I jumped up and down excitedly, catching his hands and tugging him out the door and into the garden.

I turned to him. "You got a hose?"

He frowned and looked thoughtful. "I think so...we have water guns left over from last summer. I have no idea how Two-bit lifted them but they're decent guns."

"Good...get them out. We have five minutes to scope out the area and then its war. Deal?" I stuck out a hand and he shook it once before going to get the guns.

~*~

I dodged around a corner, my back against the wall. I could see Ponyboy just up ahead of me, peering around a tree. I giggled quietly and raised my gun squirting him with cold water. He jumped and turned around to fire back but I was already running.

The two of us were pretty much soaked through, but Pony had it worst. I had gotten him with the hose whilst he wasn't looking. Still giggling I ran through the house and out the back door. Pony was ahead of me again and sniggering I shot at him once more.

"Aw man..." I heard him say through his own laughter. I stood up and pumped my fist in the air. Suddenly icy cold water cascaded down my back I froze up. Letting out a muffled shriek I spun on my heel to see Johnny's face grinning at me cheekily.

Unbelievable.

"You have...ten seconds, and counting." I ground out. He smiled and ran off to find Ponyboy.

"Ten...Nine...eight...seven...oh screw it, ZERO!" I yelled out and ran after them. It continued to be like this, Johnny and Pony ganging up on me and winning the war, I'd had enough. I stumbled into the kitchen, soaked to the bone.

"Two-bit, I need your help,"

This is how we were hours later, waterlogged and hysterically happy. Two-bit had decided that he needed theme music so he was darting around humming a tune under his breath. Pony and Johnny continued to pop up and catch me unawares but I got them a few times as well.

I laughed silently as I watched Johnny sneak up on Two-bit and get him from behind, almost the same way he had gotten me earlier. My laughter got louder when Two-bit turned and tripped on his own feet, tumbling to the ground and taking Johnny with him.

I took a step forward and found myself on the floor. I was laughing so hard I'm sure they could hear me back home. Two-bit and Johnny heard and looked over at me on the ground, sitting in a puddle of mud and laughing so hard I was crying and began to laugh themselves.

A foot appeared in my blurred line of vision and Ponyboy tripped and fell on top of me with a dull _thud!_ I simply laughed harder and soon we were all rolling on the ground, covered from head to toe in mud and laughing uncontrollably.

It was funny; in fact it was almost beyond funny because we no longer knew what we were laughing at. I clutched at my sides and gasped for breath.

"Hey Pony..." he looked at me. "I'm not bored anymore."

"Me either." He struggled for breath and I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. I glanced over at Two-bit. He was slowly turning purple. I was fighting to not laugh again when someone spoke.

"Is there a reason you're lying on the front lawn, covered in mud and acting hysterical?" it was Darry; he must have just come home from work. I glanced around helplessly.

"...er...battle tactics?" Two-bit laughed harder and Johnny snickered. Darry looked at us confused before shrugging and going inside.

"At least try not to get mud on the carpet." He called back to us. I chuckled again and looked at the boys.

"Round two?"

~*~

We gave up on starting wars after that and it became all out mayhem once Soda and Steve got home from the DX. We tag teamed and split up to wait till they got out of the car.

Two-bit nudged me and pointed to the car, then waved his arms above his head and pointed to the ground. I frowned at him, confused as he then proceeded to pinwheel his arm in the direction of the house and make a fist and slap it against the palm of his other hand. I was fairly sure that by this point I looked so confused he noticed because he sighed and shook his head.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"I said"-he hissed back-"you get Soda when he gets out of the car and pin him to the ground. I'll go after Steve and make sure he doesn't make it to the house. Then we call pony and Johnny and let them know to get them." He finished with an expression on his face that said duh-how-could-you-not-get-that.

I rolled my eyes, right, silly me; I should have totally understood that. I shrugged and nodded, indicating that I knew what to do. A grin spread across his face and he quickly rolled away, humming a tune under his breath.

I snorted and sat perfectly still as the car door opened before launching myself at a very surprised Soda. We fell to the ground in a tangled mass of flailing limbs and I could hear Two-bit yell out for Johnny and Pony. As the water hit us I vaguely thought that this was in fact, one of the best summers of my life so far.


End file.
